


The Song

by Not Applicable (not_applicable)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blowbang, Bruce will be a freak until the day until the dawn, I will never write a blowbang again, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Recreational Drug Use, Weed Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_applicable/pseuds/Not%20Applicable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce knew that tomorrow there was absolutely <i>no fucking way</i> he'd be able to blame what he was about to do on alcohol or weed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song

Tony hadn't been sure about inviting Rhodey over to his place in New York.  All the other Avengers lived with him now but only the two he was worried about would be there: Bruce and Steve.  Bruce was understandably uneasy around military types, and even though he'd met Lt. Col. James Rhodes before, he'd still left the room rather quickly after shaking his hand.  Tony remembered that day, with Rhodey in his desert fatigues and his hat low on his face. Probably an intimidating look for anyone that didn't know him. Tony wasn't _really_ that worried about Steve but Rhodey, just like Tony, had grown up enamored with Captain America, and Tony feared that he'd never see his best friend again after introducing the two of them.  

So when Rhodey stepped off of Tony's jet and onto the helipad with him, only Pepper was there to greet them.  He figured he'd let the other two crawl out of hiding on their own and meet the guy, but they surprised him - Bruce and Steve were both in the sun room right off of the patio that led to the helipad, nicely dressed and prepared to meet their guest.  Tony tried not to be too obnoxious while Rhodey grinned ear-to-ear, greeting Steve in the calmest voice he could muster.  Tony also tried to read Bruce but he couldn't, as usual - the doctor just smiled and removed his glasses before leaning in to shake Rhodey's hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony was right.  Bruce was nervous.  Borderline horrified, not only by the military in general but by the embarrassing way he'd essentially run away from Rhodey the last time they met.  But he looked different in civilian dress, the only indication of his military affiliation being the olive-drab duffel he carried and his hair, carved into a perfect high-and-tight.  Rhodey's hand was as hard as Bruce had expected it to be when they shook - solid around the edges, soft in the center.

The five of them went out for a remarkably eventless and even enjoyable dinner together.  Bruce had a whiskey, which was something quite rare for him. Bruce watched Rhodey climb out of the car when they dropped Pepper off at her apartment, housed in another building owned by SI.  "Don't let him get too drunk," Pepper whispered as she hugged Rhodey goodnight, and he just laughed.  "Why am I even telling _you_?" she said with a grin, and he only laughed harder.

Back at Tony's penthouse, JARVIS queued up the music and Tony went behind the bar to masterfully craft drinks for his houseguests, who were getting along absolutely  swimmingly at this point.  The other three sat across from him at the bar, chatting amicably and taking their drinks from him, sight unseen.

 

*

 

Bruce looked over his third whiskey and swept his eyes across them.  Rhodey sat beside him on the couch holding a beer and rambling into his phone, probably talking to Pepper.  Steve and Tony were on Rhodey's right, leaned back and chatting politely for a change. Probably the booze and the weed.  Bruce sat on the other side of Rhodey, quiet and pretending to gaze into his drink.  He couldn't stop staring at Rhodey's legs, his knees thick like hams and his gray chinos doing little to mask the way his muscles cut across each other.  Bruce looked at the hand wrapped around that beer, saw it squeeze down a bit as Rhodey laughed at something, and he had to look away.  

 _I shouldn't drink_ , Bruce thought, but he knew that wasn't the reason for what he was thinking.  He was thinking of how Rhodey always slept in Tony's room when he stayed over.  Why was that information so comforting to him?

He glanced again, glanced at the way they were all slouched back and practically boneless in their seats, and he imagined them all with their dicks out, erect and throbbing and shining with his spit.  He saw himself on his knees in front of them all, one cock in each hand and one in his mouth.  Three hard cocks, all in a row, all at his mercy.

For a moment Bruce thought he was drunk, but he knew he wasn't.  He rarely drank, but three whiskeys was a pittance for a man his size.  He'd smoked a couple of joints earlier, too - had even shared one with Steve, who actually managed to get stoned despite both Bruce and Tony's hypothesis that he couldn't.

"I don't understand," Bruce said.  "Don't you, like...metabolize it or something?"  Bruce blinked languidly at Tony as he took the blunt back from Steve. "Why is he stoned right now but not drunk?"

Steve just shrugged and shared a laugh with Rhodey, who seemed awestruck by the sight of his childhood hero smoking weed.  Bruce took the blunt and flipped it around so that the cherry faced his lips.  Everyone went quiet and watched as Bruce put it in his mouth backwards as he leaned toward Steve, who brought his face close to Bruce's and puckered his lips, sucking in while Bruce blew out.  Their mouths were only an inch apart, maybe less, as a steady stream of white smoke flowed neatly between them.  Bruce stopped and Steve sat back, patting his chest for a moment before letting out a waft of smoke that damned near enveloped Bruce entirely.  Perfectly executed shotgun.

Bruce saw Tony shoot Rhodey a look out of the corner of his eye.  Hm.

Bruce didn't understand why pot worked for Steve but he didn't question it further, not with Steve smiling stupidly on the other side of Rhodey right now.  One of Steve's arms was extended across Rhodey's chest and holding onto Bruce's arm, left there from when he'd tapped him earlier and completely forgotten what he was going to say.  On Steve's other side was an absolutely kittenish Tony Stark, curled up with his arm thrown across Steve's chest and his leg thrown over Steve's knee.  Tony was the drunkest of them all, as usual, and it seemed like Steve didn't mind this time around.

"You are _really_ cuddling up to me," Steve said with a snicker, and when he turned to face Tony they were nose to nose.

"Yes, I am," was all Tony said back.

Rhodey finally put away his phone, drawing Bruce's eyes up to him.  He glanced over at Tony and Steve and just chuckled, then turned his head toward Bruce.

"Thought so," Rhodey said as he stabbed a thumb towards the other two.  "So Bruce.  You really hightailed it outta there the last time we met."

Bruce just chuckled, then knocked back the rest of his drink.  "I wasn't trying to be rude.  Forgive me."  Rhodey just smiled and gave Bruce's leg a warm rub, a bit too warm maybe, and perhaps Bruce was more stoned than drunk or something but he wasn't sure why he said the next thing he said.  "I guess I have a thing for men in uniform.  Got a little excited.  Sorry."

Bruce swirled the ice around in his empty glass while Rhodey didn't miss a beat with his response.  "I coulda worn my fatigues if you wanted me to."  Their eyes met then, and Bruce knew that tomorrow there was absolutely _no fucking way_ he'd be able to blame what he was about to do on alcohol or weed.

Meanwhile, Steve and Tony were still nose to nose, both of them obviously  thinking about kissing, but then Tony stopped.  Steve noticed that Tony was slack-jawed and looking past him, right over his shoulder, and when he turned he had quite a similar reaction.  They both went pale at the sight of Bruce straddling Rhodey's lap, big dark hands gripping his ass as they kissed with as much abandon as could be possible.  Steve could hear Bruce growling low in his throat, his usually feathery voice now heavy with lust against Rhodey's mouth, and the sight of Rhodey's teeth catching Bruce's lip made Steve's stomach drop.  He could feel Tony's hand on his stomach still, rubbing a bit, moving lower, and they shared a quick look before spying Rhodey and Bruce again.  Bruce had one elbow on the back of the couch now and his other one was between their bodies, and a gentle movement gave away what his hand was doing to Rhodey between them.

"Holy shit," Tony mumbled, and Steve's breathy chuckle turned into a hiss when he felt Tony's hand on him, rubbing his dick through his khakis.  Bruce heard it and watched them out of the corner of his eye, his mouth moving across Rhodey's jaw and down to his neck.  Tony and Steve were kissing now, too, and Bruce had expected Steve to be more shy than he was.  He was pressing his crotch up into Tony's hand and practically chewing at Tony's mouth, eyes barely open and his jaw rippling.

Bruce could feel Rhodey's pants pulled tight against his erection, and he thought about it again - three hard cocks, all in a row, all at his mercy. He wanted Rhodey, for sure, but what he _really_ wanted was to suck _all_ of their cocks, to feel the absolute bliss of each one of them coming apart in his mouth.  ( _Shit, Banner, wouldn't be your first blowbang._ )  Would they all be into it?  He looked over them again - Tony was practically jacking Steve off over his pants and Rhodey was suffering much the same fate at his hands, all side-by-side and too pleased to for self-censorship.  It was worth the risk, Bruce decided.

Bruce hopped off of Rhodey's lap and knelt between his legs, then immediately began unbuttoning his chinos.  He saw Tony and Steve pause in his periphery, and he could hear that Rhodey had stopped breathing above him.

"Bruce," Rhodey said, but he didn't continue.  Bruce paused and looked up, meeting Rhodey's eyes, and maybe Rhodey didn't mean to grin like that, but he did, and that was all the permission Bruce needed.

"Whip 'em out," Bruce said, ticking his head toward Tony and Steve as he unzipped Rhodey's pants.  Rhodey's cock was thick and hot as it bulged in his boxers, rock hard from all of Bruce's teasing. Rhodey heard Bruce and just chuckled, sitting back and throwing his hands up in surrender.

"What?" Tony asked.  "Why?”

"Because I'm blowing you."  Bruce pulled down Rhodey's boxers and almost whined at the gorgeous, heavy cock in front of him.  "All of you."  He met Rhodey's eyes again and he was just smiling down at him, grinning, almost daring him.  So Bruce leaned forward, one corner of his mouth hitched up into a grin as he swiped his tongue from the bottom of Rhodey's hardon to the top, so slow it was almost fucking murder to everyone present.

"Holy shit," Steve whispered.

Bruce went to the head and closed his mouth over it, letting his tongue work along it in the dark heat of his mouth.  Rhodey shuddered and closed his eyes, sinking further into the thick stuffing of the couch.  Bruce let go with a soft noise to look at Tony and Steve again, who were just sitting there now, just staring.

"Take out your dicks or leave the room," Bruce said, and then he turned back to Rhodey.

He could hear belt buckles and zippers clamoring as he slid his mouth down Rhodey's cock, going slow at first, getting it nice and wet as he lazily slid his mouth down to the base.  He pulled back with a soft slurp and moved back down, and he moaned when he felt a hand on his head, pressing softly.  He picked up the pace when he felt Rhodey's hips thrust slightly at him, the hand in his hair guiding his mouth up and down.  Bruce would resist Rhodey's ministrations occasionally to suck tenderly at the head of his cock, using his hand to slide up and down a shaft that was starting to throb and twitch at his touch.  

Bruce reached out blindly beside him for Steve, knowing his undoubtedly-gorgeous cock was somewhere near, and he peeked to see that his hand had landed high on Steve's thigh, right beside a hardon that stood absolutely straight in the air, picture perfect with faint veins that looked like they'd been painted on. Tony's hand was already wrapped around it, moving rather gently, but it was enough to make Steve's throat work eagerly, and his moan sounded almost pained when Bruce's hand found his balls.

Rhodey's cock leaked in Bruce's mouth, coaxing a muffled groan from the man on his knees, and Bruce wanted more.  Steve's youthful gasps and groans spurred Bruce on, sent him to the tip of Rhodey's cock more and more often for more of that flavor.  Steve's balls were tight in Bruce's hand and Rhodey's cock pulsed against his tongue as he bobbed his head, his mouth so fucking full of Rhodey's gorgeous cock, the man above him sweating now, just staring out of the window and moaning, so close...

...but he didn't want Rhodey to finish yet. He wanted more for later, and with the way Steve's balls were moving further and further up, Bruce knew he wouldn't last very long anyway.  So Bruce gave Rhodey a few more well-meant strokes, going deep, to the back of his throat, and he pulled away right when Rhodey hitched up in his seat, possibly only seconds away from coming.

"Catch your breath," Bruce told him softly, and he sat up to press a wet kiss onto Rhodey's lips.  "Be right back."

Steve's eyes watched him almost with fear as Bruce moved over, sliding between his knees and pressing a hand on each side of his hardon. Tony let it go and took his own cock in hand, rolling onto his back.   

“No sir,” Bruce said as he slapped Tony's hand away and replaced it with his own.  Bruce leaned forward and gave Steve a long, slow lick just like he'd given Rhodey, and Steve gasped and pressed his head back into the couch.

"Oh, _Christ_ ," Steve huffed, and Rhodey rolled towards him to press a hand to his chest.  "I've never...I mean, no one's ever -"

"Doesn't matter," Rhodey said into Steve's ear, and Bruce was happy to hear Steve laugh softly.  Even Tony was chuckling, but the laughter went quiet once Bruce took Steve all the way down in one stroke, quite an impressive move on a cock as long and straight as Steve's, a perfect cock seemingly designed to match his perfect body.  That perfect body was tightening and twisting and Bruce glanced up - Steve was kissing Rhodey but his lips were tight and his brow knitted, as if it was all he could do to keep from coming.  Steve let go and just panted, letting Rhodey hold his face as he winced with every stroke of Bruce's mouth.  

"Don't be shy, Bruce," he heard Tony slur, his voice heavier with lust than with alcohol, and suddenly Tony's hand was on Bruce's head, guiding it faster up and down Steve's cock.  "Yeah, suck his cock - not too big for you, is it?"  Tony grunted with satisfaction and Bruce moaned around Steve's dick, making the soldier moan into Rhodey's mouth.  They were into it, they were all _into it_ , all of them slowly unraveling under Bruce's direction.  

Bruce was getting a bit of a headache from lifting his eyes to watch Steve, his vision shaky from the motion of Tony's hand, but watching was worth it.  Steve had the perfect dick for sucking because his reactions were so priceless, so flawless, as if Bruce had dreamed them up.  His inexperience meant that every sensation was new and powerful, every flick of Bruce's tongue making his body jerk and twist between Tony and Rhodey.  Suddenly remembering his earlier fantasy, Bruce reached to each side and quickly found Tony and Rhodey's cocks, and Bruce...

Bruce wanted to hear that sound when he died.  Whenever and however he died, he wanted the last voices in his ears to belong to the men above him, their moans and whines ringing around him, the song of Bruce's mouth and hands bending them all to his will.

Bruce's fists worked in time with his mouth, stroking with the rhythm of the increasingly intense blowjob he was giving Steve. He felt Rhodey's cock leak onto his hand and he slowed down a bit - he didn't want to miss that - and he glanced up to see Steve kissing Tony now with Rhodey pinching his nipple and sucking his neck at the same time.  Steve seemed absolutely delirious with pleasure, barely conscious against Tony's mouth, lying back, eyes closed and a flush traveling all the way down his stomach.  When Rhodey gave his nipple a sharp twist Steve threw his head back, moaning wildly into the air now, and suddenly he was coming, hot and hard and fast into Bruce's mouth, his hips stuttering a rhythm that would break the neck of a lesser cocksucker.  

Steve settled down and fell limp against the couch, a wisp of a grin on his glistening face.  His lips twitched when Bruce licked him clean, and Bruce pressed a warm kiss onto his hip before sliding over to Tony, whose cock was already shining at the tip, he'd been so patiently waiting.  Bruce pointed at the space beside Tony and then motioned to Rhodey, who immediately got up and moved there, now placing Tony in the center of them.  Rhodey eagerly took his position, slouching down and letting his still-hard cock point straight in the air.  Bruce wrapped a hand around it while lowering his mouth onto Tony's cock, which jumped at the heat of his breath alone as his lips closed around it.  Tony let out a long sigh and turned his head towards Steve, who was still panting and flushed beside him. They shared a lazy smooch before Tony's mouth fell open, his eyes fluttering closed at the gentle pressure of Bruce's lips on him.

Bruce swirled his thumb around the head of Rhodey's cock, slippery with precome as Tony also ran off in his mouth. Steve seemed to have finally come back to his senses because Bruce felt a large hand stroke tenderly at his hair, and Steve huffed, "Wow, Bruce. You are _out_ of your _mind_."

"Crazy like a fox," Rhodey grunted, and Bruce stopped for a moment to lean back over to Rhodey, giving him a few delicious strokes of his mouth, sucking up his flavor greedily.  He returned to Tony then and continued jerking Rhodey off, who was moaning now, his jaw tight and his hands in fists at his sides.

"Uh oh," Tony sighed when he looked at Rhodey, his friend's orgasm clearly imminent ( _wait – how does Tony know what Rhodey looks like when he comes?_ ) and Tony leaned over to nip at his neck, compelling Rhodey to lean down and meet him in a kiss.  They touched faces, whispered, and rubbed noses like two people who kissed all the time, but Bruce would ask later - right now he could see Rhodey shivering a bit, his hand trembling on Tony's face.  Tony moaned against Rhodey's lips, his hand now buried in Bruce's hair and spurring him on, and Rhodey moaned too, his whispered words too low for Bruce to understand over the sound of his delicious task.  Bruce could hear Steve as well, just breathing and whispering the occasional encouragement, and his eyes could have rolled back in his fucking head at the sounds they all made.  What a beautiful fucking song they sang together.

"Come 'ere," Bruce heard, and suddenly Rhodey had him by the back of the neck, pulling him toward him in a rough and almost delirious kiss. He could see Rhodey jacking off in his periphery and it was all he could do not to come in his own pants.  This was the first time Bruce had even thought about his own cock, which was already leaking in his boxers.

Rhodey pulled back a bit and Bruce could feel it striping his neck - thick ropes of come landing on his chest and all the way up to his chin.  Bruce opened his mouth and caught a bit, swallowing it and savoring the way the rest of it marked him up.  

Rhodey sighed and pressed another kiss onto his lips.  "Looks good on you," he grumbled lowly, running a finger through it and dipping it into Bruce's mouth.  Bruce sucked it greedily, and when he turned to Tony's cock to continue he saw that Steve was back at one hundred percent now, making out madly with Tony and stroking his cock.  Bruce thought about swatting Steve away but why not share, he figured, and he leaned over to close his mouth around the head of Tony's cock, Steve's hand almost blurry as it slid up and down Tony's shaft.  Above him Tony was writhing not unlike Steve had, the typically well-composed zillionaire almost rolling from side-to-side under the ministrations of Bruce's mouth and Steve's hand.  

“Uh oh,” Rhodey mumbled, and he laughed at the look Tony shot him before kissing his neck, his tongue swirling all around Tony's skin as he flicked his hips up toward Bruce's mouth.  

“Goddamnit,” Tony huffed.  “Rhodey, buddy.”  He could barely speak but he was trying to anyway.  “You gotta...we... _oh god_ you gotta fuck me after this.”

“Not tonight,” Rhodey whispered into his skin.  “Bruce first.”

Bruce groaned around Tony's cock and lifted up for a moment, just barely bringing his mouth away, and he said, “Oh, we are _definitely_ fucking.”  And he was back on Tony, who seemed barely present enough to be disappointed.

“I'm game,” Steve said, still jacking Tony off, and the suggestion alone made Tony's eyes close and his cock leaked into Bruce's mouth.  Steve's stroke slowed but got firmer, more insistent, like he was trying to pull the orgasm out of Tony.  “I'll fuck you.”

“Yeah?” Tony said, barely a word, both Rhodey and Steve sucking all over his neck now.  Now Tony's cock wouldn't _stop_ leaking.  He was seconds away.

“Yeah,” Steve said, lips dragging mercilessly on Tony's neck as his hand drove the last of Tony's composure away.  “I intend to nail your ass to the fucking bed, Stark.”

And that was it for Tony – his muscles went liquid as he came in Bruce's mouth, Steve's hand coaxing burst after burst from him, Rhodey's hand on his chest like an anchor and his lips sucking a harsh bruise onto his neck.  Tony's moans started to morph into screams, his voice going ragged at the edges, but eventually he calmed again, sinking back into the couch and just letting the sweat roll down his red face.  Tony's head rolled towards Steve and but he looked down at Bruce, watched him lick his lips garishly at them.

“What did you do to us?” Tony breathed.  “What did you – you broke us, Bruce.  You broke us with that fucking _mouth_ of yours.”

“Thank you,” Bruce said, and Steve actually laughed at that.  The sound caught Tony's attention and he flicked his eyes up, meeting Steve's blue ones.

“You serious, Cap?” Tony asked, and he trailed a finger along the curve of Steve's jaw.  “Gonna nail my ass to the bed or what?”

Steve didn't say anything in response.  He just leaned down and scooped Tony up, putting one arm under his knees and the other beneath his shoulder, then stood and walked them to the master suite.  Bruce chuckled when he heard Tony mumbling, something about how he could die now.

Bruce was still on his knees on the floor, his lips swollen, eyes red, and his chest still painted with Rhodey's come.  Rhodey sat on the couch still as well, and Bruce was surprised by the way he rather shyly looked away for a second.  When they met eyes again there was none of the shyness there, and Rhodey slid off of the couch, kneeling in front of Bruce and palming his aching cock over his pants.

“Take 'em off,” Rhodey said, plucking at the waistband of Bruce's ratty khakis, “or leave the room.”

 

 

*

 

 

Tony took one sip of his coffee then slid it away from him.  The sun was too bright.  The coffee was too good.  Steve was too chipper for 10 a.m. in a room with a hungover person in it.  Tony thought he'd probably had enough of feeling overwhelmed for a while.

Steve opened the oven and sat a pan of piping-hot cinnamon rolls on top of the stove.  “Where'd you get those?” Tony asked.

“I made them,” Steve said as he plated individual ones for each of them.  

 

 

The scent reached Bruce's bedroom, and Rhodey stirred from the smell.  He was on his back in the bed, and he looked down to see Bruce with his head on his chest, sleeping soundly.  Rhodey gave him a soft nudge and Bruce blinked, waking calmly and smiling up at the man in his bed.

“So was there something in that weed?  Because you blew three guys and Steve lost _all_ _of_ his virginity last night.”

Bruce didn't answer.  He just laughed jovially at Rhodey's question, and he couldn't help turning towards Rhodey's chest and hiding his face.  Rhodey rubbed his shoulder warmly and Bruce looked up at him, his eyes telling the truth.

“I don't know about you,” Rhodey said, “but I regret nothing.”

“How _could_ I?” Bruce said.  “Everybody got laid because of me.”  Bruce settled against Rhodey's chest again.  “You're welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=34318012#t34318012).
> 
> Oh my fucking GOD. Do you have any idea what writing this took out of me? I usually fill prompts in a day, but this story took A WEEK. I never thought that writing a blowbang would be this fucking involved and require so much fucking thought. Seriously, I think that I'll probably give better blowjobs after writing this - but at the same time, I don't wanna see another cock for at least a month. I will never write another blowbang again. I am exhausted.


End file.
